Embodiments relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including a standard cell, and a semiconductor device including to the integrated circuit.
Designing of a semiconductor integrated circuit is an operation of converting a behavior model regarding a chip describing an operation to be obtained from a semiconductor system into a detailed structural model describing connections between components. When a library with cells that are in the semiconductor integrated circuit is generated and the semiconductor integrated circuit is realized by using the library while designing such a semiconductor integrated circuit, time and costs consumed in designing and realizing the semiconductor integrated circuit may be reduced.